warriorcatocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Doveberry
"You're leaving? You can't! You're my sister! You can't leave me here, on my own.. I'm coming with you." ''- Dovepaw to Hollypaw when told she was leaving, Doveberry's choice.'' ~ Doveberry is a chubby, green-blue eyed gray she-cat with white speckles running along her back, shoulders and face. She has white-tipped paws and a long white stripe running down the back of her tail, as well as a white chest, tips of muzzle and tips of ears. She has darker gray markings all over her body and a white dove's feather tucked behind her ears. Bio Dovekit was an calm SkyClan kit, but was very friendly and outgoing. She loved her older siblings, Puddlekit and Hollykit. She always tried to get her more adventurous brother, Puddlekit, to stop trying to go out of the camp but normally failed and sometimes was dragged into going out with him and Hollykit. When Dovepaw was made an apprentice, she was essentially the same but growing maturer. When she noticed Hollypaw leaving, she confronted her and they became loners together, then joined ShadowClan. Dovepaw didn't like it there so she left and went back to SkyClan. Doveberry was then made a warrior, and she began missing her sister. While this was happening, Puddleclaw had found a mate and grew distant. Doveberry, Puddleclaw and Hollyflower still met up at gatherings. History In the Super Edition arc Doveberry's Choice Doveberry is the main character of this book, appearing often due to being the main point of view. She is first seen with Hollykit and Puddlekit, suckling. She is last seen at a cliff, looking over to ShadowClan's territory. Hollyflower's Escape Doveberry isn't the main character in this book but appears often, being Hollyflower's sister. She is first seen sneaking out of camp with Hollykit and Puddlekit and is last seen leaving ShadowClan. In the The Shadowed Prophecy Light And Dark Dovepaw appears a bit often and is listed in the allegiances. She first appears emerging from the apprentices' den and last appears at the battle against ThunderClan and ShadowClan. Roaring Waters Dovepaw appears a bit often and is listed in the allegiances. She first appears hesitantly circling with a ShadowClan apprentice, which is later revealed to be Hollypaw, and is last seen being confronted by Sparrowcall. Howling Winds Dovepaw appears a bit often and is listed in the allegiances. She first appears at a warrior ceremony, looking guilty, and is last seen by the ShadowClan border for some reason. The Lighter Tunnel Dovepaw appears a bit often and is listed in the allegiances. She first appears walking into camp with a strange scent and is last seen with Hollypaw by the border. Sharpened Fangs Dovepaw appears a bit often and is listed in the allegiances. She first appears at the border with Hollypaw and is last seen being confronted by the leader. The Purple River Doveberry appears a bit often and is listed in the allegiances. She first appears as an apprentice, being confronted by the leader and is last seen at her own warrior ceremony. Trivia * Doveberry is one of Huskii's self-insert characters, along with Hollyflower. * The white feather by Doveberry's ear is based on a feather Huskii found one day in their old room, along with their dog's horse toy. Quotes "Puddlekit!! Don't do that, mom said not to!" ''- Dovekit to Puddlekit, him about to go out into the territory, Doveberry's Choice.'' "Hey, Hollypaw! Look at this feather I found!" ''- Dovepaw to Hollypaw, finding her white feather, Hollyflower's Escape.'' Kin Mother: Thistleheart, alive. Father: Houndleap, verified StarClan member. Brother: Puddleclaw, alive. Sister: Hollyflower, alive. Aunts: Ebonyclaw, alive. Lark, alive. Uncles: Canaryflight, alive. Gleamfrost, alive. Grandmas: Kerry, unknown. Pumpkinfang, verified StarClan member. Grandpa: Edward, unknown. Snowstep, verified StarClan member Ceremonies Apprentice ceremony : Maplestar: Dovekit,' you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Dovepaw. Your mentor will be Larkhop''. I hope Larkhop will pass down all she knows on to you. : Maplestar: Larkhop, step forward. : Maplestar: ''Larkhop, 'you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Sootsplash, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and patient. You will be the mentor of Dovepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her. Warrior ceremony : Maplestar: I, Maplestar, leader of SkyClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She, Dovepaw, has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. : Maplestar: Dovepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life? : Dovepaw: I do! : Maplestar: Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Dovepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Doveberry. StarClan honors your intelligence and quick wits, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SkyClan. Category:Huskii's OCs Category:Warrior Cat Category:OCs Category:Warriors Category:Warrior Cats Category:Warrior cats Category:She-cat